Lost Village
by Redemerald6
Summary: Sequel to Orphans, it has been five years and the small family is living peacefully where we left them. But, that all changes when a girl name Kayrin is seen by the boys. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Lost Village.

I don't own Phineas and Ferb.

* * *

Chapter 1: Who is that?

Kayrin pov

My name is Kayrin, I'm ten years old, and I'm on the run. When I was a baby I was stolen from my mother and father and taken to a village. The people who stole me were scientists who wanted to test the phrase "It take a village to raise a child." it turned out the phrase was only part correct. The village will raise the child together, but only one of them will hold any love for the child. For me, that one was a young woman named May. She was like my mother and took good care of me. Two years after I arrived at the village, May died and the blame for her death was placed on my shoulders.

The villagers have been chasing me for eight years, and today I finally managed to shake them. I rested against a tree and sighed. I may be in unfamiliar settings, but that was a good thing. As long as I stayed here I was safe. After a short rest, I decided to look around. I made my way to a clearing and saw something rather out of place there.

Phineas pov

It has been five years since Daddy adopted us and thing had gone well since we moved to the woods. Ferb and I were still scared to leave the woods, but we had all the room we needed to build. We honestly thought that after five years nothing too crazy could happen. We were wrong of course.

It all started when Ferb and I were building jet shoes. We didn't know then, but we would never finish this project. I was making some final adjustments on my shoes when I heard a twig snap in the direction of some trees in front of us. I looked up and saw a small girl with long red hair, sapphire blue eyes, and ivory skin. She looked about our age and scared. I stood and Ferb looked from me then in the direction I was looking. He saw her as well. She backed away a bit then turned and ran away. "Wait!" we both called and ran after her.

Perry pov

I was watching the boys when they ran off. I ran after them and called them back. They came and told me about the girl they saw. We ran after her, but lost rack of her at a river. The tide was too strong to swim, and yet she was gone. I looked around, but couldn't find her. We turned to leave and heard a big splash. We turned and saw the girl struggling in the water. I ran to the bank and reach out to her "Grab hold!" I cried. She hesitated, but took my hand and the boys help me pull her out of the raging waters. She coughed roughly, but oddly noiselessly.

I sat her up and saw not only river water, but tears. I could practically feel the fear radiating around her. "Are you alright?" asked Phineas. She nodded, but didn't speak. Ferb asked her where she had been hiding and she pointed to a tree with a branch the dangled just over the river. She must have slipped and fallen into the river. "Come on, we better get you into some dry clothes and call our parents." then, for the first time, she spoke "Good luck with that." I turned "What does that mean?" I asked and she shook her head "It will be difficult to contact them if you don't know who they are. I won't be able to tell you because I don't know."


	2. Chapter 2

Lost village.

I don't own Phineas and Ferb.

* * *

Chapter 2: Kayrin's past.

Perry pov

The girl, we soon learned was called Kayrin, was correct in saying her mother and father would be difficult to find. I searched for days and found zip, and the info she gave us was spotty at best. All she remembered was her life in the village and on the run. She was too young to remember what her parents were like, and with those crazed villagers after her. Well, it was proving to be a difficult day. The boys were in the living room with her watching T.V. Some anime called _Black Butler_. Every now and then I would hear them yelling at the main characters. Usally "Run you idiot!" or "HIT THE DECK, HIT THE DECK!" I laughed as the roaring trade of words went unheard to the T.V and even more when they groaned because the person had not followed their orders.

Soon, it was time for dinner and Phineas and Ferb had helped me make a delicious meatloaf. Kayrin ate her's and complimented our cooking. "So, Kayrin, tell us more about yourself." she swallowed "There's not much to tell really. What I said at the river was pretty much my life from birth." Phineas looked up sadly at her as she told us what little things she left out. About the lady she was falsely accused of killing, how it was to live in the woods for so long. Just by looking at her you could tell she had never seen a hair brush or cutting scissors.

After dinner, Kayrin was given a bath and we all watched the show. I found myself yelling at the screen as well after a few episodes. By the end of the first season, we were all desperate to see the next season. You see, it ended on a cliff hanger. Figures huh?

Kayrin pov

After T.V, the boys went to bed and I fell asleep on the coach. I was known to have nightmares, but this one was far worse.

Nightmare start

I was standing in the house, the kitchen to be exact. Then, I heard Phineas and Ferb scream and ran to their room. I skidded to a stop in fort of their door and opened it to see the villagers taking them out of the window. I ran to stop them, but got grabbed as well.

They took the three of us back to the village and prepared a bonfire. In the village, the punishment for murder and housing a murderer is to be burn at the stake. Do I really need to tell you the rest?

Nightmare end

I sat up and screamed. Perry ran in and soothed me as I panted getting over the dream, then broke away from the man and ran to the boys room. They were both their and alright. I sighed and leaned against the door frame. I never wanted anything to happen to them, so I did what I had to. I left. Perry pleaded with me, but I told him I would not put him and the boys in danger. I had to stop this before my dream became all to real. He tried once more to reason with me, but I still left.

I was about to leave when I saw the villagers creeping toward the boys window. I reacted quickly "Hey, over here! Come on!" they looked at saw me. I took off and hid in a hollow log. I heard thunderous feet run by me, and waited until they were gone. Then, I crawled out and ran back to the house.

Perry pov

Kayrin burst back into the house and told me what she had just prevented. I ran up stairs and woke the boys. We would leave to night. The villagers were on feet so it was safe to be in the car. There was just a small problem. The boys were too terrified to leave the mountain. Kayrin managed to get them in the car and we left.

Phineas pov

I hugged Ferb closer as we drove through a city. I remembered this place, it was the city where daddy had found and adopted us. We were going to the old apartment. We arrived and got out of the car. We crept into the place and panted. Ferb and I were terrified of this whole city, let alone the apartment. We sat on the coach and shook. Ferb was still hugging me and Kayrin looked at us with apology all over her face. I tried to smiled but stopped when there was a knock on the door. Ferb and I hid behind the coach and none of us answered the door. Another knock, then nothing. We were all frozen in fear. After about ten minuets, we all moved again. Sighing I stood, but we relaxed too soon. The door was broken down by Major Monogram and Daddy turned to us "RUN!" he yelled. Kayrin grabbed my hand I grabbed Ferb's. She ran to the window in Daddy's old room and opened it. I shut the door and Ferb helped me move stuff in front of it. Kayrin looked down and waved for us to follow her.

We got out on the fire escape and got in Daddy's car. I knew how to drive and Kayrin knew how to hot wire. We drove away and Kayrin had to take over for me because I was too distraught. We had left Daddy behind.

Kayrin pov

I bit my lip as the boys cried. I turned the wheel and parked at a small house. I have come here before, so it was safe from the villagers. Those fool never checked the same place twice. I help the boys into the house and, when they were asleep, I went back to the apartment and looked for clues about Perry. I knelt down and found some teal-blue fur, the same color as Perry's hair. I was chewing my lip now. So this was Perry's big secret.


	3. Chapter 3

Lost Village.

I don't own Phineas and Ferb.

* * *

Chapter 3: Unexpected help.

Kayrin pov

I sat on a log and thought, the boys had told me about their dad's past and why the were on the mountain. I had to think of a plan and fast. Last time, Perry and the boys were helped by friends, but now there was no telling where the animals were. I chewed my lip and drew blood. Ferb handed my a hanky and I cleaned off the blood. We would have to find the boys' dad on our own. I looked around and stood. It was painfully clear that we couldn't stay in one place. All three of us had people after us, so we moved on.

Phineas pov

We were back in the tri-state area. Kayrin thought that maybe there was a clue on where Daddy was here. We did research and found out that Daddy's ex-nemesis lived here, so we went to him. I know a desperate move, but that's what we were.

The building he lived in was shaped oddly like Ferb's head. We walked in and knocked on the door. A middle aged man answered "What do you kids want?" he demanded. Ferb and I were nervous, but Kayrin seemed to know what she was doing. She hold up a picture of Daddy as a platypus, and seemed to ask a question without words. "Aw, yes, that is my old nemesis. But, he gave me up for a couple of boys he adopted. Ferb and I stayed silent, but didn't look at the man.

Suddenly, the man fell forward and we back away so he wouldn't fall on us. Standing behind him was Peter the Panda. The man turned and looked annoyed "Peter the Panda, I'm talking here." the bear ignored him as he noticed Ferb and I. He pointed at us and his question was clear 'What are you two doing here?' Kayrin showed him the picture and he raised an eye brow. She took out another picture and showed it to him. It was Monogram. I began to wonder two things. Where did she get those pictures? And, why wasn't she talking?

Peter slapped his forehead as he cuffed the evil doctor to a chair. He walked out and lead us back to his lair. He checked the cameras and we watched as two agents dragged a struggling Daddy into a cage. Peter shook his head and called up Pinky.

Peter pov

I could believe my eyes when I saw Perry's boys after five years of no word. The girl with them was silent, but what she was saying was clear. She was helping to find our top agent. I had a plan to get Perry and hide the family. I called up Pinky and told him what happened and he agreed to help and soon I met the chihuahua out side his house. I left the kids in my lair, because Perry would kill me if I let them take part in this.

We ran up to the O.W.C.A building and went inside. We managed to creep into the prison room, where they kept the rogue agents and evil scientists. I searched each cell and finally found him. He was curled up in a depressed ball. Most likely worried about the boys. I waved Pinky over and picked the lock. The noise caught the platypus' attention. He looked up as I got the door open. He got to his feet and smiled. I waved and we ran away from there. We went to the -inator room and found the one we needed. I looked up at the platypus before firing 'Maybe we should give this to the boys so if this happens again they can change you back.' Perry nodded and I fired the ray at him.

We crept out the way we came in and started to leave, when an alarm went off in my office. I wave for them to hide while I answered the call "Agent P, we just discovered that the boys Perry adopted are in your lair. Retrieve them and bring them here." I didn't answer and Monogram hung up. I turned to Perry and told him what was said and we ran out of the building and to my lair.

Perry pov

We were in the lair and I called "Phineas, Ferb, Kayrin, we need to go!" there was no reply and I got worried. Then, Monogram appeared from behind the monitor. "We've been onto you both, Agent P and Agent P. We just needed proof and here you are." We struggled as other agents grabbed us. "Where are my boy?" I demanded and Monogram laughed evilly "They were never here, we need to bait you back here." I blinked in surprise. Didn't Peter say he left the boys here? I looked at him and he was as shocked as me to hear the kids were gone.

* * *

Suddenly out of no where, Kayrin's voice cried "NOW, FIRE!" three baseballs shot from random directions and hit all of the agents before vanishing in the shadows. I looked around and was surprised to see my boys and Kayrin come out with baseball launchers. All aimed at Monogram, who was as shocked as we were.

You don't mess with this family.

What do you think?


	4. Chapter 4

Lost Village.

I don't own Phineas and Ferb.

Chapter 4: The truth behind the lie. Final Chapter.

* * *

Kayrin pov

I held tightly to my shooter. It was my fault they were in this mess, I wasn't going to let it end like this. Perry was looking at us with a mixture of shock and pride. I glanced at Phineas and Ferb. They were very determined, you could see it in their eyes. Monogram was shocked. It was clear that he thought we were still at the apartment. I don't think he was wise to who I was and what I was good at. Well, that's what I thought. Then, I recognized him.

Phineas pov

Kayrin was glaring at Monogram, I was starting to wonder if she had something besides this against him. I could see her knuckles were very pale as she tightened her grip on her blaster. Monogram's eyes landed on her and he paled as well. They knew each other? I waved for Daddy and the agent Ps to come to us and they obeyed. "Kayrin, come on. We have them let's go." I said turning to leave. I turned to see that she hadn't moved. "KAYRIN!" I called and she grudgingly left.

Kayrin pov

I ran after Phineas. I had wanted to end it then and there, but then I would be the very thing I was being falsely accused of being. So I left. Once outside, I slammed my fist into a tree. I felt blood trickle from the open wound. I didn't care. I let the man who put me in this mess go. He was the one who took me all those years ago. I remember it like it happened three seconds ago. He took me from my house himself, he had told his men that was how he wanted it to happen. I was a baby, how would I know he was abducting me?

Phineas walked up and put a hand on my shoulder "Kayrin, what happened back there?" he asked. I shivered "He took me, he's the one who stole me all those years ago. He's the reason I'm wanted for a crime I never committed. I'm not a killer." Phineas nodded "We know you're not." I smiled "Thanks, Phineas." he nodded and we went back to the group. Perry saw my bleeding hand "Are you okay?" he asked looking at the injury. "I'm fine, it just a scratch." I said pulling my hand away. Perry nodded and I looked at the sky. Over the years, I have become very good at reading the clouds. Right now, they said rain. I looked at the boys and smiled "I think it's time we went our separate ways. The villagers won't find you if I leave now." Phineas looked sad "But, what about you? Where will you go?" I looked at the sky again "I'll follow the rain."

Phineas pov

No sooner had she said this, it started raining. The wind was blowing into a forest. She saluted us and vanished in the trees. Ferb and I started to run after her but stopped at the edge of the tree line. I knew she would just send us back. We looked at each other and went back to Daddy.


End file.
